


diving in

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (She doesn’t know what she’s doing. She had just started walking off, numbly following sidewalk after sidewalk until she’s looking up at Luthor- L Corp.Riding up in the elevator. Standing outside Lena Luthor’s office.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> theragingthespian.tumblr.com

Kara breathes. Sucks in another breath. Does the process all over again, because hey, she’s got plenty of time. _Plenty of time_. To just stand here, hand raised to knock on the door.

Plenty of time to turn right around.

(She doesn’t know what she’s doing. She had just started walking off, numbly following sidewalk after sidewalk until she’s looking up at Luthor- _L Corp_.

Riding up in the elevator. Standing outside Lena Luthor’s office.)

“Stupid, stupid,” she mutters, spins on her heel to walk away. Pivots right around to stare at the door.

It’s a nice door.

(She says so to the employee walking past her who gives her an odd look.)

“Okay.” Kara knocks her knuckles together a few times, does it a little harder to focus. She raps against the door, and even with her hearing, she can barely hear it. Puffing out her cheeks, she knocks a little harder.

“Come in!”

Kara grips the knob, eases her grip when she feels the metal giving way. When she opens the door, Lena Luthor is leaning back in her chair, giving her a- _a look_.

(She doesn’t know what it means, doesn’t know what she’s doing.

Wants to find out.)

“Did you get lost?”

“W-what?”

“You walked in ten minutes ago. It takes three to get here.”

Kara works her jaw for a moment. Blurts, “it’s a nice door.” Lena raises an eyebrow, and oh, this was _stupid_. “That- that’s not- how do you know when I came in?”

“I’m notified of every person coming up.”

“No one asked me anything. I didn’t give my name.”

Lena gives her a wry smile, and she feels herself smiling in return. “They knew to let you through. You’re welcome anytime Ms.Danvers.”

“Kara.”

“Kara.”

(Her fingers twitch.

The way Lena says her name is nice. Voice smooth and dark and resonates with an energy she’s hesitant to name.)

Lena bends to the side of her desk, rubs at her foot. “Sorry,” she points to the discarded heels, “I wasn’t expecting anyone else for the night. They’re killer.”

“What? It’s not- I don’t. I don’t mind.”

Lena tilts her head to the side, blue eyes pinning her in place. “What can I do for you?”

(She has to remember how to breathe, because she’s here for a reason. A reason that’s alluding her when Lena stares at her like- like _that_.

All Kara can think of is cold, cold water that doesn’t sound so frightening now.)

“I just- I just wanted to say thank you,” Kara dips her head, looks down at her clenched hands, splays them out in her lap. “For your encouragement.”

“About what?”

“Oh, the reporter- I mean,” Kara presses her tongue to the inside of her cheek, thinks it’s going to be hard to write if she can’t remember how to even _speak_ , “I’m trying it out.”

Lena studies her for a moment, and she forces herself to stay still, and oh, no, _don’t tug at your collar._ “You’re a reporter now?”

“Yes, well- I think. I haven’t started actually _reporting_ reporting, but when I do report, I’ll be a- a reporter,” she finishes lamely, wants to bury her head in her hands until she catches sight of the little grin playing on Lena’s lips, feels a little better.

“Congratulations.” Lena taps at her desk before leaning over to the keyboard, fingers dancing across the keys. “Are you celebrating?”

“Celebrating?” Kara reaches up to her glasses, presses them a little tighter on her face, “Oh no, I haven’t done anything yet.”

“It’s a step up from your previous position, right?” Kara nods, thinks of fetching layouts and coffee and the need for _more_. “Then that’s an accomplishment.”

“Have you celebrated?” Kara gestures to the brand new logo adorning the display. Finds herself smiling a little wider, feeling a little more _brave_ when Lena huffs with a shake of her head. “We should. Celebrate, I mean. If you want?”

Lena’s eyes widen as if she didn’t expect that, and Kara finds herself agreeing, because out of everything, she didn’t expect offering to go party with Lena Luthor. She bites her lip and is she staring? She’s staring. “I haven’t ate yet.”

“Dinner it is.”

* * *

 

They’re walking along the street when Kara almost trips over her own feet.

She’s going to dinner. With Lena Luthor.

It’s fine. It’s okay. Just two people going to eat.

(She’s going to dinner with Lena Luthor, and their arms are brushing together every so often as they walk and her nerves have never felt this sensitive.

It feels a little greater than fine and a little worse at the same time.)

* * *

 

Lena eyes her water over her own drink. “I don’t have to worry about any of my sordid secrets being in the paper, do I?”

“S- _sordid_ ,” Kara coughs, slams a fist over her chest, “Nope. Uh no, you don’t.”

“I’m glad your relative kept any of that out of his article as well.”

“Relative?”

Lena traces a hand over her own face. “Similar structures. You’re related, aren’t you?” Lean leans forward, and Kara pauses, unsure if she should move back or not. “There’s something different though. About you.”

(She thinks of Krypton and it’s places. Solid under her hands, never breaking, never as _fragile_ as everything on Earth.

She thinks of their clothing and music and teachings.

She thinks of Astra and her mother.

She thinks yes, _different._ )

“North,” she says instead, finds herself contemplating what color Lena’s eyes are, “I was born up-up North.”

“That’s specific.”

Kara laughs. There’s a playful tilt of Lena’s lips. “No, I mean. Our families, we’re adopted.”

“And now you’re both reporters.”

Kara frowns. She doesn’t want to think of it like that, as another element to Kal- _Clark’s_ shadow. He’s a reporter, and now, she’s a reporter. Separate. Her own.

Lena’s face falls, and then her hands settling over hers. “That’s not what I meant. I understand.” Lena’s thumb swipes over the back of her hand once before pulling away, and she refuses the urge to go after it. “Following the same footsteps but not the path.”

The tightness in her chest loosens. “Right.”

“I understand,” Lena repeats, smiles at her, and oh, it’s the brightest one she’s seen yet.

(She wonders how much larger it can get. How much fuller.

Thinks she wants to find out.)

“Then I guess we’re both having new starts.”

(Kara looks at Lena and thinks of rushing water and diving and new starts.

Wonders if it’d be too cliché if she said she was willing to take the plunge.)

 


End file.
